Secret Serenity
by Lyakan
Summary: What is this place?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru looked around. "It's a cave..." Just then something low emitted from the cave that closely resembled a growl. Kagome shivered as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "...and it seems we're not the only ones in it..."
1. The Prophecy

Declaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…but I do own my character, San-Maru.

Secret Serenity

Chapter 1: The Prophecy

"Mrs. Higurashi."

Silence.

"Mrs. Higurashi…" the voice said again.

The girl stirred but did nothing.

"MRS. HIGURASHI!!!! I WILL NOT TOLERAT THIS IN MY CLASS!!!" the voice boomed.

The young teen woke up with a start. The other teens around the classroom snickered. She gave them a heated glare before muttering an apology to the teacher. The teacher gave her a wary glance before returning to the classroom.

Kagome Higurashi, now a senior in High School, also a 19 yr old, hated History. Yep. The one thing she doesn't like about school. Why oh why does History have to be boring? She practically knows a lot about History since she travels through 500 yrs in the past. She was brought out of her thoughts once the teacher started talking.

"If you would please open your books to pg 165, you will see a picture drawn from an artist know as Kywaki Nomishu, that is about 500 yrs old."

Movement could be heard as Kagome and the other teenagers started flipping through the pgs. When she reached it, her eyes widened at the picture.

'_It couldn't be…_' But what she saw wasn't her imagination, it was truly there. In the picture showed a tall man that wore a white yukata with patters of three white hexagons with a white flower in the middle of each one surrounded by a red color on his left shoulder and his sleeves. His hair was silver and it reached down to his waist. His eyes were golden and on his face were two magenta stripes that ran down both sides of his cheeks and a navy crescent moon on his forehead.

'_That's…that's Sesshomaru…_'

When looked to the side, she noticed that there was a young women around her 20's standing next to him, holding a infant, not just one, but three. Kagome looked at the picture closely to identify the women. '_Damn…the pictures worn out…now I'll never know who the Ice Price married…_' Kagome mentally cursed under her breath.

"There was told of a prophecy about the two young couples you see in the picture there…a prophecy about adventure, hate, fate, death, and love."

'_Love?_ _Why love?_' Kagome thought.

"What was the prophecy?" asked one of the students.

"Well…I really only know the first six's lines of the prophecy and that's it. It goes…" and then he started reading it off by memory.

"One Miko, one Demon, one Dragon,

Travel together in search of evil,

For they are the chosen ones who can stop it in its quake,

One of purity,

One of Strength,

One of Elements…"

Kagome watched as the teacher stopped and moved around. Then the teacher turned around and was about to speak when the bell rang. '_Finally!_'

"Class there will be a five paragraph paper due Tuesday next weekend!" A couple of the class moaned in disappointment, but left.

---

Kagome sat on the side of the well dangling her feet. She held her yellow backpack over her shoulder filled with stuff for the gang on the other side of the well. She mentally sighed. '_My life couldn't get any harder…_' She reverted back to what her teacher told her class about the prophecy and then the picture. '_Should I tell Sesshomaru about this?_' She shook her head and stuck her tongue out at the air. '_Nah!_ _He wouldn't believe me anyways!_'

She sighed once more and then pushed herself off the side of the well and into the darkness below.

---

Sorry if this was short…but I suddenly thought about this and so wanted to write about something else for a while…something for me to do at home…I'll still write about the other story but this was something I felt like writing…you know? REVIEW!!!!


	2. Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: Sorry…don't own Inuyasha…I wish………as if……

Secret Serenity 

Chapter 2: Sesshomaru

"Kagome. Kagome! Damit Kagome! Are you even listening to me?!" yelled a frustrated Hanyou (Spell?). Kagome turned to look at him with an apologetic sparkle in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, what was it that you were trying to say to me?" she said sweetly. Inuyasha just glared at her. "I said did you sense any jewel shards around here?" Kagome focused for a second before shaking her head. "No, I don't." Inuyasha let out a stream of curses. "Fine, we'll rest here for the night and then tomorrow morning you guys have better be up or else I'm gonna kick your asses out of sleep!" Inuyasha then jumped into a nearby tree and settled down in it. Kagome turned to Sango, her sister-like friend, and asked her if she would like to bathe with her in the nearby hot springs.

"Sure Kagome." Sango said. Shippo, Kagome's adopted son, also tagged along with them as they headed out towards the spring. Miroku took his chance and said,

"Mind if I going you ladies?"

SMACK 

"HENTAI!!!!!" both Kagome and Sango yelled. They then turned away and left the unconscious monk on the ground.

---

Kagome sighed with relief. '_This is sooooo like heaven…_'

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Yes Sango?"

"So, what did you learn in your school yesterday?" Sango asked.

"Well…for one thing Math was…" Kagome started explaining about how stupid Math was, how Science she literally got some icky goop on her from the table next to her, how Lunch the food tasted like shit, how in English the teacher was clueless in explaining, and how History was a bore. She also told Sango about the prophecy and the picture that was in her textbook. Sango looked at her before answering her back. "A prophecy on Sesshomaru, a miko, _**and**_ a _**dragon**_? And Sesshomaru has not _**only**_ one but _**three**_ kids?" Kagome nodded. Sango looked down at the water and rubbed her chin in deep thought. "Hmm…it seems that Sesshomaru would know about this and I doubt he would believe you at all, but…"

"But what?"

"…but it seems to me that there may be something troubling about this. Tell me what the prophecy said." Kagome nodded and said what she heard.

"One Miko, one Demon, one Dragon,

Travel together in search of evil,

For they are the chosen ones who can stop it in its quake,

One of purity,

One of Strength,

One of Elements…"

Sango waited to she if there was anymore to it, but when she heard nothing more coming from her, she ask, "That's it? Nothing else?" Kagome looked at her then nodded.

"Yep. That's all I heard him say."

Sango nodded before getting out of the springs. She dried off, got herself dressed before turning around towards Kagome. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a little while. You go ahead without me. I'll catch up."

Sango nodded before leaving.

Kagome sighed and looked down at the water. '_Why is my life suddenly getting stranger and stranger at every second of the day?_' She sighed once again before getting out herself. Kagome quickly dried off and got dress before heading back towards the camp. As she headed back, she suddenly heard a voice. The voice sounded much like a young women mixed with a low growling sound, as if the voice was a demon. It was saying something to her.

_With these powers combined,_

_Evil shall fear,_

_For they are no match for them,_

_But as they travel on to defeat evil,_

_Only two shall learn,_

_To love one another,_

_A deep affection that can never break…_

As the voice faded away she was brought out of her thoughts when a low cold voice stopped her.

"Miko."

Kagome jumped and whipped around, nearly falling.

"Se..Sesshomaru?! What the hell! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes before speaking.

"Do not shout at me in such a manner, girl. I have you know that you are on my lands in which I find very displeasing."

Kagome blinked before blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry…" she said sarcastically.

Sesshomaru nearly rolled his eyes. He watched as Kagome went back into her thoughts as if something was bothering her.

Kagome suddenly looked back up to the inu-youki. "Um…Sesshomaru? Do you ever…um, plan to get……a mate?"

Sesshomaru looked at the young miko before raising one of his eyebrows. Why she asked that question, he'll never know. He closed his eyes and turned around before answering. "No." Kagome fumed.

"Well, _**SORRY**_ for asking! At least I'll have the decency to say YES!!! Un like you…you cold-hearted, prick-headed, son-of-a…" She never got to finish for she was slammed into a tree with great speed and a hand rapped around her neck, choking her. Kagome gasped for air.

"Do **not** show such disrespect to me, miko. I can kill you with no care in the world. Why you asked that question is even a wonder to me but I'll **never** mate anyone, especially a human such as you." Sesshomaru hissed.

"Se…Sesshomaru…please……can't breath…" Kagome gasped. Sesshomaru squeezed her neck. He leaned into her face before whispering in her ear. "Now why should I let you go?" Kagome tried to gulp. '_To close!!! TO CLOSE!!!!_'

"Be…Because I know something that…you would like to…know…"

He narrowed his eyes at her before letting her drop to the ground. Kagome let out a yelp.

'_Some respect he shows…_'

"Miko, you **will** tell me what you know, **now**."

Kagome stared at him before letting out a heated sigh.

'_Well…it can't get any worse than it is now…_'

She sighed again before telling her story.

---

Well, here's the next chapter. I'm hoping to get my missing assignments in so I can keep going on both of the stories. I'm having a hard time with coming up with anything else with the other story so I'm writing on this story since I already got the idea about it. So…PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. Say It Right

Disclaimer: ………….nothing………

Secret Serenity

Chapter 3: Say It Right

OMG...

It's only three little words that Kagome could think of right now. She thought she was going to die by Sesshomaru. She could see that he was tensing up a lot. Kagome could also see that he was twitching his eyebrow and hand. Then it stopped. Kagome gulped. '_This isn't a good sign..._' Then, the most unbelievable thing happened. Sesshomaru

"You must be jesting."

Kagome nearly fell over. '_So much for the 'tell the story and die by the jack-ass' subject…_' Kagome looked back up at him before answering him.

"I'm not jesting…it's the truth." Sesshomaru growled.

"For me to mate a _**human**_ and have three _**hanyou**_ pups must be a lie."

"Well for one thing _**Lord**_ Sesshomaru, the _**pups**_ looked more like a _**demon**_ than a _**Hanyou**_!!! _**That**_ means that the _**human**_ was actually a _**demon**_!!!! So _**GET USE TO IT!!!!!!!**_"

Everything was quiet. No sound came from anything except from Kagome hard breathing after her explosion. Kagome spoke up again, breaking the silence.

"You think that the world revolves around you, Sesshomaru. Well let me tell you something…it doesn't! I don't disbelieve that you are a powerful demon lord that roams around the land acting all high and mighty, but I just can't stand your 'I've got a icicle stuck up my ass and can't get it out because it hurts to much' act! I'm not afraid of you Sesshomaru, nor will I ever be." Kagome then turned around, earning a growl from the inu-youkai. "Go ahead a growl all you want Sesshomaru, it doesn't hurt me at all. _**You**_ can't hurt me." Kagome started to walk away but was stopped when Sesshomaru appeared in front of her.

"You can't give me advice on what I should or shouldn't do, _**girl**_. I am not some lowly human like you." Sesshomaru hissed.

"Try me." Kagome snapped while poking him in the chest. Sesshomaru glared down the girl but didn't even faze her. Sesshomaru, to say at the least, was shocked beyond belief, but of course, he would never show it. So he just settled with a combat. "Watch your mouth, human."

"Oh yeah, _**demon**_? What can you do to me? Kill me? Hurt me? I'd like to see you try! Oh wait…you can't because of _**YOUR HONOR AS A LORD!!!!**_" then Kagome ran off into the dark forest.

Sesshomaru was shocked…no… he was _**beyond**_ shock. The miko actually yelled at him not once, but _**twice**_! As he stared in the direction the girl ran off at, he couldn't help but let a small smile grace his lips before leaving himself.

'_This miko is amusing me more and more…_'

---

Kagome kept running until she was sure that he wasn't following her. Kagome then looked around before letting out a exasperated sigh.

'_I just had to have fun irritating the dog…OH JOY!!!!_'

Just then, Kagome heard voices. One of them belonged to Inuyasha. Kagome had to sneak up towards the voices in order to hear what they were saying.

"Does she…matter that much to you?" said a woman's voice.

"Who? Kikyo who matters?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome let out a quiet gasp. The other voice was Kikyo's?! Kagome clenched and unclenched her fists before returning to what the two were saying.

"My reincarnation, does she matter?" Inuyasha hugged her before kissing her on the lips.

'_Eww…_' thought Kagome.

"Kikyo, oh my Kikyo, why would she matter to me? Nothing can take you away from me Kikyo, not even the wrench. She's nothing but my shard-detector. You're the one and only one that I could love."

"Oh, Inuyasha…"

Kagome couldn't take it anymore and so ran off again, except she headed in the same direction that she had met Sesshomaru. She didn't care anymore of where she was going, just as long as she was staying away from Inuyasha and …and that piece-of-clay-shit! As she ran, the only thought came to her mind,

'_Why did you betray me Inuyasha?_'

---

Sesshomaru was walking back to his pack until a slight rustle was heard from the nearby bush. He swiftly turned around and grabbed for his Tokijin. He was about to attack when he saw who it was.

"Rin. What do you think you are doing alone?"

Rin, who was eight years old, ran up to her lord and hugged his leg. She then looked up at him.

"Rin went to come and find you but Rin found a person sitting under a tree and so Rin walked up to the person and Rin was surprised to she that Rin had found a pretty lady! So Rin went up to the pretty lady and asked 'what was wrong' and Rin heard the pretty lady say that she wanted my lord! Isn't that exiting milord?" Rin said in one breath.

Sesshomaru heard exactly what she said, but didn't understand who this 'pretty lady' was. Then the scent of jasmine and salt hit him. Sesshomaru recognized the scent a jasmine from someone…but who?

Sesshomaru almost mentally smacked his head from his stupidity. Of course…the scent was from the miko that insulted him…but…why was she crying?

"Rin, come."

"Hai, milord!"

Sesshomaru could not believe what he was doing, but as the miko said it's his _**honor**_ that is getting in the way of disposing of her physically.

'_Why me?_'

_---_

_In the day,_

_In the night,_

Kagome sat under the tree crying. How…how dare Inuyasha say that she love that…that clay-bitch and say that she (Kagome) was nothing more than a shard-detector!

She ignored the fact that the little girl came and asked her if she was alright.

She ignored the fact that she was being watched.

She ignored the fact that someone was walking towards her.

She ignored…

Wait…

…someone was walking towards her?!

_Say it right,_

_Say it all._

"Miko…"

'_Oh great! It's the 'I've got an icy thorn up my ass' again…_'

"Go away Sesshomaru…I'm not in the mood to start up an 'I'm better than you in every way' argument with you again…"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at that. Now why would the little miko say that? Sesshomaru snorted.

_You either got it,_

_Or you don't._

"Hn. What makes you think that, miko? My ward was upset to see you and so had me come here to see what was wrong…not that I care."

Kagome growled out loud.

"That's no surprise to me, _**demon**_. So why don't you go (puts her hand out in front of her and does the shooing motion at Sesshomaru) and show off you 'look at me! I'm an ass' attitude to someone else that cares."

_You either stand,_

_Or you fall,_

_When you will is it broken,_

_When it slips from your hand._

Sesshomaru growled out but made sure not to hurt the miko in front of him for Rin's sake. _**That**_ is not a way to treat someone. _**Especially**_ when that _**someone**_ was the _**Western Lord**_ named _**Sesshomaru**_. Sesshomaru took several deep breaths before continuing.

"Miko…"

"Kagome…" she interrupted.

Sesshomaru growled.

"_**Miko**_, do not tell me what to say. I can call you what ever I see fit." he hissed out.

"Whatever…" Kagome mumbled.

_When there's no,_

_Time for joking,_

_There's a hole,_

_In the plan._

Sesshomaru's eyes were almost at the point that they were red. He quickly calmed himself before taking more steady breaths, then continued.

"Prey tell miko, what has gotten you into this state?"

"I thought you didn't care…"

He narrowed his eyes. "I don't…"

_No you don't mean nothing at all to me,_

_Do you got what it takes to set me free,_

_Oh you could mean everything to me._

"Then why'd you ask?"

"It's because miko, that I am curious as to what has changed your emotions…"

"Then curiosity killed the cat, cause I'm not telling you!" Kagome hissed.

Sesshomaru then lost it. He grabbed Kagome by the collar of her shirt and pulled her up to eyes level with his.

"Miko, you _**will**_ tell me everything _**now**_ or else I won't be as pleasant as I was _**trying**_ so hard to be. Be grateful I can't kill you in front of Rin. She would be _**very**_ disappointed." Sesshomaru hissed back.

Kagome wasn't afraid of him, just…surprised.

Kagome then huffed. "Fine." Sesshomaru released her and then stepped back.

_I can't say,_

_That I'm not,_

_Lost and at fault._

_I can't say,_

_That I don't,_

_Love the light,_

_And the dark._

_I can't say,_

_That I don't,_

_Know that I am alive._

_And all,_

_Of what I feel,_

_I could show,_

_You tonight you tonight._

"After I left, I started heading back towards the camp, but I heard voices. One was Inuyasha, and the other one was…" Tears started to form in her eyes as she gulped. "…and the other one was Kikyo…" The tears that started to form, ran down her face and onto her lap. "Inuyasha…he said that he loved that…that clay-pot more than me and I'm nothing to him except a shard-detector! Once Inuyasha marked her…I…I left. I couldn't bare it any longer." Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eyes widened for the fraction of the second. Sadness, anger, and shame filled her eyes. It reminded him so much about Rin when he first met her. Sesshomaru was then brought out of his thoughts when she spoke up again.

_No you don't mean nothing at all to me,_

_Do you got what it takes to set me free,_

_Oh you could mean everything to me._

"Please…please I beg you Sesshomaru, let me travel with you so I won't have to be with that…that _**Hanyou**_ and his mate." Kagome spat out the word Hanyou.

Sesshomaru thought about it before nodding his head. "Fine. Rin could use a playmate anyways. She always complains on how 'boring' Jaken is…" Kagome giggled at that. "…but if you hurt her in anyway, I'll make sure you do not ever breath again, agreed?" he whispered the last part in her ear.

Kagome shivered as his breath tickled her skin, but nodded.

"Agreed." Kagome squeaked.

Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgement before turning around.

"Come, we shall rest and then travel at sunrise."

Kagome nodded again, got up and then followed him as he started walking away.

"Rin, come."

"Hai, milord!"

_From my hands,_

_I could give you,_

_Something that I made._

_From my mouth,_

_I could sing you,_

_Another brick that I laid._

_From my body,_

_I could show you,_

_A place,_

_God knows._

_You should know,_

_The space is holy,_

_Do you really,_

_Want to go?_

---

Ok so that is my favorite song from Nelly Furtado called Say it Right! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll update ASAP! So REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	4. Naraku and The Cave

Disclaimer: I really don't own Inuyasha…I wish though…but I do own San-Maru…(San is with a short O sounding to it…)

Secret Serenity

Chapter 4: Naraku and The Cave

Kagome yawned. She was bored as hell! Nothing but silence through out this whole entire 10 hours!! She would try to make a conversation with Sesshomaru but he would just either say nothing or say his 'oh so famous Hn' sound **_which_**, might she add, was **_really_** getting annoying! Kagome let out a sigh in frustration. Then she stared at the Inu-youkai.

'_I mean really…is it that hard for him to talk…_'

"Miko, it's rude to stare." Sesshomaru said coldly.

Kagome blushed in embarrassment and turned her head the opposite way. '_Apparently not…_'

"Lady Kagome! Will Lady Kagome play with Rin? Rin would like that very much!" said a giddy child.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at her. "Sure Rin! I would love to play with you!"

Rin let out a cheerful 'Yay' and started jumping up and down. Sesshomaru, hearing everything with his super-good ears, let out a small smile.

'_Rin enjoys her…the miko could be a really good care taker for Rin…_' Sesshomaru's smile grew a tad bit more.

'_I think Rin is making me soft…_'

000

"Come on you three!! Kagome could be lost and hurt!! She even forgot to bring her bow and arrows!!" yelled an irritated Hanyou.

"WE ARE GOING AS FAST AS WE CAN INUYASHA!! SO CALM DOWN!!" yelled back and even more irritated demon slayer.

"Sango, Inuyasha…couldn't we all relax and focus on finding Kagome and not yell at each other? It would be easier." said a calm **_perverted_** monk.

**SLAP**

"**HENTAI!!**" screamed Sango.

Shippo shook his head. "Idiots…"

Kilala, in her true form carrying Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, hissed in agreement.

000

Down in the dark depths of a castle surrounded by miasma, a dark chuckle was heard.

"Fools…" said the dark figure. "…they cannot withstand the power of Naraku…"

The dark figure known as Naraku chuckled evilly.

'_Get ready Lord Sesshomaru…you and the miko are going to perish with my new comrades…_'

000

Laughter was heard from a small open valley filled with flowers. Rin squealed in delight as Kagome chased her around, apparently playing tag…

"Can't catch Rin, Lady Kagome!!" Rin said, laughing.

Kagome on the other hand, was getting tired of running. "Rin! How are you so fast?!" With that, Kagome collapsed to the ground. Rin halted and turned around. "Lady Kagome? Are you alright?" When she got no response, she ran over to her.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was watching the whole façade under the tree he was sitting at, and knowing him, Sesshomaru new what the miko was doing. He let out a quiet chuckle, so no one could hear him.

When Rin got close enough to Kagome, the miko grabbed Rin and brought her down to her lap and started to tickle the poor laughing child.

"LADY KAGOME!! THAT TICKLES!!" Rin laughed out. Kagome laughed with her. Just then, Kagome felt a strong aura coming their way and with it, the almost completed Sacred Jewel. She turned to Sesshomaru, who already felt it and was already by their side in a mere second.

"Sesshomaru…"

Already knowing what she was going to say, he nodded and said the name.

"Naraku…"

The said person came from the shadows of the forest and chuckled evilly.

"Well, well…a miko and a dog…and here I thought that the Great Western Ruler was a lord…not a dog following its master…"

Sesshomaru growled out ferociously. Without turning around he spoke up. "Jaken, take Rin and get to safety."

Jaken, who was back by Ah-Un, nodded. "Yes milord!"

Sesshomaru nodded back, showing that he approved his answer. Then he looked at Rin. "Rin, go with Jaken and Ah-Un. They will take you to a safe place. I'll follow soon after I finish off this annoying Hanyou." Sesshomaru said as he stared at Naraku. Rin nodded and ran towards Jaken and Ah-Un. Once Sesshomaru was sure that they were out of sight, he pulled out his Tokijin. Naraku cackled.

"My, my Lord Sesshomaru…planning on killing me so soon?"

Sesshomaru smirked a bit before declaring his statement.

"Precisely." With that, Sesshomaru made a head start towards Naraku. Kagome, on the other hand, sat weaponless and helpless to help…well she could give out warnings.

"SESSHOMARU!! BEHIND YOU!!"

Sesshomaru turned around in time to dodge a tentacle that was heading his way. Kagome gasped as she saw another tentacle heading towards Sesshomaru. "SESSHO…." but she was too late. The tentacle already hit Sesshomaru as another one hit Tokijin out of his hands. Sesshomaru let out a grunt and slammed into the ground with a lot of force. Kagome nearly cried.

"SESSHOOOMMMAAARRRUUUU!!" Kagome cried out. She ran over to the beat up form that now laid on the forest ground. Kagome couldn't hold back the tears that fell from her eyes. "Se..Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru please get up. Please…" The inu-youkai stirred before getting up. Sesshomaru rubbed his sore head and looked around until his eyes locked onto a teary eyes miko. His eyes widened in shock for a moment before returning back to normal. "Miko…why do you cry?"

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She let the tears fall more as she ran her arms around Sesshomaru's waist, embracing him. This time Sesshomaru was shocked beyond belief. The miko…the **_human_** miko was actually hugging him! For the first time in his life time, he didn't know what to do…what to think…what to say. Sesshomaru placed his only clawed hand on her head before asking the question again.

"Miko…" he said softly, "…why do you cry?"

Kagome sniffed before answering.

"I...I was worried…"

Now Sesshomaru was curious. "Worried about what?"

Kagome lifted her head, her puffy red eyes looking into his golden ones.

"I was worried…about you…"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. The miko was worried about Sesshomaru? How? What was there to worry about?

"Why?"

"Be...because…I'd thought you would die…" Kagome chocked out.

Sesshomaru let out a sort snort. "There's no need for you to worry about me, miko. I'm not that easily beaten…"

"Says the Demon Lord that just got thrown down towards the ground like a ragged doll…" mumbled Kagome, as she started to calm herself down, once she realized that Sesshomaru was ok. Sesshomaru couldn't help but let a small smile escape at that comment. Then a low cackle was heard from in front of them. Both heads turned around to see Naraku was still there.

"How touching…but I really must get going…oh but before I do…" One of Naraku's tentacles headed straight for Kagome. Sesshomaru saw this coming and so swatted the tentacle away. Naraku, knowing that the inu-youkai would do that had sent another tentacle at her and grabbed the remaining jewel shards that dangled from her neck. Kagome gasped. "The jewel shards!!" Naraku let out another chuckle before vanishing.

Sesshomaru stood up. Kagome did the same. Kagome cursed.

"Why that good for nothing, son-of-a ARRRGGG!!" she yelled out, stomping her feet in frustration.

Sesshomaru snorted. Kagome stopped what she was doing and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Um…Sesshomaru? Are you…um…ok?" she shyly asked.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow before answering her.

"I am capable of surviving." This time it was Kagome who snorted. "Sure you are." she teased. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Hn."

They were both silent for a couple of minutes…that was…until Kagome spoke up.

"Hey Sesshomaru…there's something up ahead…" Kagome pointed out.

Sesshomaru looked at where she was pointing at and indeed there was something up ahead.

"Come. We will recoup for the night in there."

Kagome nodded as they headed down towards the rocky substance. (That they have yet to find out what it was…or what was inside it…MUHAHAHAHA!!)

000

Morning came early. Sesshomaru was the first one to wake up. He turned his head around and saw that the miko was still asleep. He silently snorted. Kagome was sprawled out all over the ground with drool coming out of her mouth. '_What a disgrace…women shouldn't look like that…nor act like that either..._'

Sesshomaru got up and walked over towards the still sleeping girl and gave her a slight kick to the side. As suspected, she woke up with a start.

"What the hell…couldn't I just sleep in a little bit more?!" she snapped. Kagome then realized who was in the place and mumbled an apology to the inu-youkai. Sesshomaru on he other hand, was slightly amused. Kagome stood up and gasped as she took in her surroundings. The place had smooth walls with scrolls all around, as a fancy carpet of some sort was laid on the ground. She looked back at where the place grew darker from less sunlight. '_Must go a long ways…_' Kagome thought. She then turned around to Sesshomaru

"What is this place?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru looked around. "It's a cave." Kagome then huddled closer to Sesshomaru who raised an eye brow at this. "Well, this place gives me the creeps…" She squeaked out. "…and I hope we're the only ones in here too. I mean **_really_**!! Who would want to live in a place that has a dark tunnel that may be never ending that drips water from the ceiling! I currently wouldn't!" Sesshomaru nearly rolled his eyes at the comment. Just then something low emitted from the cave that closely resembled a growl. Both heads turned to the darker part of the cave. Kagome let out a scream, hurting the inu-youkai's ears as she dug herself into Sesshomaru's body. In the dark were not only two, but three pairs of eyes looking at them, and whatever it was, it's huge! Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome. She was shaking violently. Kagome then spoke up, her voice wavering a bit.

"Th…th…there's something…over…over there…Se…Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru looked back towards the darkened tunnel.

"Indeed…it seems that we are not the only ones in this cave now."

000

Ok, ok!! I'm sorry!! It's a cliffy so just get use to it!! So the adventure begins….MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Oh…and while you're here…REVIEW DAMMIT!! (Does the puppy eyes on you) Pwwwweeeeeaaaaasssssse?


	5. Her Tears, His Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…so BLEH!!!!

Secret Serenity

Chapter 5: Her Tears, His Promise

Sesshomaru looked around the cave again. He heard the growl perfectly but somehow couldn't see where or who it was coming from. He could also feel the girl behind him shaking violently.

"Miko, stop shaking."

Kagome looked at him. Sesshomaru turned his head slightly to stare at her.

"But…" Kagome started. Then the growling sound emitted again, but this time it sounded like it was a bit closer to them. Kagome 'eeped' and dove herself into Sesshomaru shirt again. Sesshomaru didn't hold back the urge to roll his eyes at the scared miko before him. He just couldn't believe how she was scared about this when she acts brave with him. He almost, _**almost**_ mentally slapped himself for the girl's stupidity. He was brought back out of his thoughts when the ground shook violently. Sesshomaru kept his balance, but the miko wasn't so lucky. Just then, someone, or some_**thing**_ spoke up, but the voice was had a mixture of a low growl and a woman's voice. Somehow, Kagome had heard that voice…somewhere.

"Who dares enter the cave of The Great Touga?"

'_The Great Touga? She can't mean…_' Kagome looked towards Sesshomaru, who was just as shocked as she was. '…_could it?_'

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "How do you know my Father's name? Show yourself!" Sesshomaru hissed as his eyes flashed from red to their regular gold color. Kagome noted that he was not happy at all…obviously.

There was another growl, but Kagome noted that it was lower than the other one, so it must be a…male? Then the ground shook with violence again as the four pair of eyes looked at them. '_Damn my thinking…_' Kagome thought. '…_I swear there was only three…_' Just then a black and blue set of claws stepped put of the shadows…and then the other one came after. Then, two sets of head appeared out from the darkest part of the cave and then afterwards, the whole body of the beast. The beast, from Kagome's point of view, was just as big as Sesshomaru's true form! The dragon grinned, showing it's white, sharp, fangs.

"So…you are the Lord Touga's elder son, Sesshomaru. Truly is a pleasure surprise…even to me. I heard all about you from your Father before he died. Such pity really. I really like the old man, but he never introduced me to you in person. Now I get to do it myself." the dragon stated.

Sesshomaru growled viciously. He didn't like the fact that this lowly dragon, from his point of view, knew a lot about him…especially when she mentioned his Father telling a bit about him too. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed from gold to red and then back again to gold.

"Don't you speak to me like you know who I am, dragon…I'm the strongest demon and demon lord here! My Father died to protect a mere _**human **_and a newborn _**hanyou**_! I despise what he did…I despise him! He is no Father to me anymore. So I would watch what you say to me unless you want to die painfully…" Sesshomaru hissed.

Kagome had taken a step back once his declaring speech started. She gasped. Tears had threatened to fall down when he was done. '_I will not cry…I will not cry…I'm not weak…I'm not…_'

Kagome couldn't hold them any longer. The tears now fell from her eyes, down her cheek and onto the ground. How could anyone be so cruel and not care about their own father? Kagome knew that Sesshomaru was a cold and non-social and heartless…but to not care about his own father? Her knees buckled underneath her and she collapsed to the ground. The tears now dropped numerously towards the ground as Kagome let out a painful sob. The dragon, however noticed this before Sesshomaru had a chance to smell the salt.

"Your little miko is crying, Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru turned around and indeed the miko was crying. He let out and exaggerated and walked towards her. Then he knelt down in front of her.

"Why do you cry now, miko?" Sesshomaru said in an uncaring voice.

Kagome looked up from the ground and into Sesshomaru's golden eyes. Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction of a second but then returned to normal. The miko's eyes were red and still streaming with tears. By Kami did Sesshomaru hate tears! Especially ones that belong to a female. Sesshomaru growled.

"Girl—"

"Why?" Kagome interrupted. Sesshomaru just stared at her. This girl keeps surprising him over and over again. Sesshomaru sighed. He just knows something is not going to go right.

"Why what, miko?" he said irritated by the girls actions.

"Why? Why can you say that? How can you say that about your father?" she choked.

Sesshomaru growled lowly. Now, he was beyond irritated.

"Girl…don't you dare start talking about that. My father was protecting a worthless human, which made him weak and lead him to his death! Why should I care? He's not the father I once used to know." Sesshomaru hissed.

Kagome gave him an angry glance. "How could you! He was you father for Kami's sakes! You can't say something like that to your father!"

Sesshomaru grabbed the collar of her shirt and lifted her up into the air.

"Watch your tongue, miko! Do you forget who I am?!" he hissed at her.

"Oh yeah!! Like I _**totally**_ forgot that you were the lord of all _**jackasses**_!!!" she bit out sarcastically.

He tightened his hands grip around her collar. He growled. "Miko—"

"_**SILENCE!**_" roared the first head of the dragon. Both Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at the dragon. "Enough with the arguments!! You two have better be on the best of terms for this quest you are both on! This is important! If one of you two killed each other, then the prophecy won't be fulfilled!!!"

Sesshomaru growled as he dropped Kagome to the ground and looked up at the dragon.

"Do not order this Sesshomaru around dragon or I will be forced to kill you…"

The dragon looked down at the Taiyoukai. "Sesshomaru…you wouldn't even be able to lay a scratch on us…"

Sesshomaru's eyes were blood red. "Is that a challenge?"

"I believe so, young pup."

Sesshomaru's ego must have popped because before you know it, his pinkish cloud had surrounded him and then disappeared to show a white dog. Sesshomaru howled and lunged at the dragon. Easily, the dragon dodged the attack and landed behind Kagome. Kagome lets out an 'eep' as the second head of the dragon lifted her up by the collar of her shirt and placed her on the head of the first dragon.

"You better hold on unless you want to fall off." the dragon warned her. Kagome nodded vigorously and took hold of the two horns on the top of the dragon's head. The dragons' wings opened up and then jumped from the ground again just as Sesshomaru lunged at them again. The dragon darted out of the cave as quickly as it could and stopped outside of the cave. Soon, Sesshomaru came limping out towards them. Kagome felt a pang of sorrow hit her heart as she watched the mighty demon lord limp. Then she paused. Images of what Sesshomaru's next move came rushing through her head as she stared at the dragon in disbelief. Then more images came to her mind of what the dragon would do to Sesshomaru. Kagome gasped.

'_Did…did I just receive a future image of what would happen next?_'

Suddenly, Sesshomaru roared and lunged himself into the air towards the dragon, but what Sesshomaru didn't know was that the dragon was faster in the air than on ground. So once again the dragon dodged his attack. Sesshomaru hissed at the dragon and lunged at it once more. The first head looked at the second head and nodded. They both looked at the Taiyoukai once more before letting out an attack of their own. Kagome's eyes widened. What just happened? One time Sesshomaru was about seconds away from killing her and the dragon and the next thing she knew Sesshomaru is lying on the ground with electricity sparking around him. Wait, electricity? Sparks? That's when it hit her.

'_Here I am sitting on a dragon with two heads, who just so happened to bring the MIGHTY SESSHOMARU DOWN WITH __**ELECTRICITY!!!!**_'

She couldn't believe it! A _dragon_ defeated Sesshomaru, the undefeatable Lord of the Western Lands! This would surely not do Sesshomaru any good…

Just then, the pink cloud surrounded the white dog and then it disappeared to show Sesshomaru in his humanoid form. He pushed himself off the ground and then hissed in pain as the sparks paralyzed his body. He then fell back towards the ground. Then he pushed himself of the ground again, sitting in an up right position.

The dragon then landed next to him as the dragon sets its first head down. Kagome slid off the head and then ran towards Sesshomaru's body. She then knelt down besides him and reached out her hand, but was swatted away by Sesshomaru's clawed hand.

"Don't touch me, miko!" he hissed. Kagome glared at him before reaching her hand out towards him again, only to be swatted away again by Sesshomaru.

"I said don't touch me!" Sesshomaru hissed again.

Kagome didn't listen to him and so placed her left hand on his right shoulder.

"And I say let me help you! Stop being such a baby about it! I mean really, Sesshomaru! You're supposed to be the strong, courageous demon around here!" she snapped at him. Sesshomaru growled at her. In a blink of an eye, Sesshomaru had his hand around her throat. He squeezed it tightly. Kagome gagged.

"Do not attempt to help me in anyway, girl. I can take care of myself." he hissed.

Kagome clawed at his hand. The dragon hissed at the Taiyoukai.

"Let the miko go, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru glanced towards the dragon.

"No. This girl has caused me enough trouble. I will kill her right now."

Suddenly, Kagome's fear turned into anger and without knowing it, she punched Sesshomaru in the face…hard. Sesshomaru releases his grip on her and stumbles backwards. Blood trickled down his mouth as he hissed at her. His eyes had turned red.

"Miko, you dare hit me?"

"Well I HAD to defend myself from a DEMON that was about to KILL ME!!!!" she shouted. Sesshomaru hissed at her and started walking towards her slowly as his claws glowed green, dripping with poison. Kagome gasped, as he got closer to her.

"You are a filthy, weak little human." Kagome fear suddenly turned into rage. '_Filthy? FILTHY?!!!! I'LL SHOW HIM FILTHY, THAT BASTARD!!!!'_

"FILTHY?!!! WEAK?!!! YOU THINK I'M FILTHY AND WEAK?!!! FIRST OFF, I AM **NOT** FILTHY!!! I PRACTICALLY BATHE EVERY DAY SINCE **I **AM THE ONE THAT KILLS THOSE DEMONS THAT ATTACK US!!! **THAT'S** NUMBER TWO!!! **I** AM NOT WEAK!!! **I **DESTROY THE DEMONS, **I **SENSE THE JEWEL SHARDS, AND **I** PURIFY THEM!!! ME, _ME_, _**ME**_, _**ME!!!!!!**_" Kagome shouted.

Sesshomaru's ears were ringing from her yelling. He hissed at her again before continuing.

"Filthy…" he took one-step closer to her.

Kagome grounded her teeth.

"Weak…" then another.

She clenched and unclenched her hands.

"Disgraceful…" then another.

She brought one hand up to her face, shaking it.

"…and immature." he said, as he took one more step towards her before stopping in front of her.

A slapping sound echoed through out the lands. Sesshomaru's eyes returned to gold before he widened his eyes, the poison that had flowed from his hand long gone. Slowly, he raised his hand up towards the red handprint that was on his right cheek and tenderly rubbed it. The pain he was immune to, but what shocked him was that the miko had slapped him. Him! The Lord of the Western Lands! To both his and the miko's surprise, he smirked. Never in his lifetime had he been hit by a girl, a _human_ girl at that, twice!

He turned around so that his back was facing towards Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened as she gasped.

"OMG, Sesshomaru! Oh Sesshomaru I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to! Really I didn't!"

Sesshomaru snorted, which made Kagome jump.

"You are one troublesome miko."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms. "So I've heard before…" she mumbled. Sesshomaru's smirk widened a bit.

"So the rumors were true about you. You're kind to others, even if they are your enemy, yet you act as though you were still a child. You even get angry at the simplest things. Amusing indeed."

Kagome swiftly turned her head towards Sesshomaru and stared at him with her mouth agape. Did…did Sesshomaru just _compliment_ her? _Nicely_ even? Tears formed in her eyes and without thinking again, she lunged at the Taiyoukai and rapped her arms around his waist again as she cried into his shirt. Sesshomaru's whole body tensed up again. Why does the miko insist on hugging him all the time? His mind told him to move her off of him, but his body refused to listen. Instead, he relaxed in her touch, her warmth, her…comfort. For a long time he had never felt this relaxed. Ever since his mother had passed away. His thoughts disappeared as the miko lets go of him, making the cool air hit is body again.

Kagome then turned around to face towards the dragon. "So what about this prophecy you were talking about.?"

The dragon's two heads looked down at her.

"One Miko, one Demon, one Dragon,

Travel together in search of evil,

For they are the chosen ones who can stop it in its quake,

One of purity,

One of Strength,

One of Elements.

With these powers combined,

Evil shall fear,

For they are no match for them.

But as they travel on to defeat evil,

Only two shall learn,

To love one another,

A deep affection that can never break.

But evil has their ways to stop their love,

And slowly they succeeded,

To kill the one of purity,

And to watch the other suffer.

But even when evil succeeded,

Purity wasn't dying alone,

So she used the last of her powers,

And destroyed evil from the world.

With her last dying breath,

She looked up towards her lover,

And smiled up at him,

Before her soul departed from her.

For the first time in his life,

He knelt on the ground,

Before lifting her body towards him,

And started to cry.

The dragon saw this action,

And so made a deal with Fate,

To give her life back to Purity,

And to take Elements instead.

The Fates agree with Elements proposition,

And so made the trade,

But before Elements died,

They gave their power,

To the one of Purity.

As Element dies,

Purity awakens,

And his heart was overjoyed once again,

For they were able to live together after all.

And so they did,

In the castle of his lands,

And never again will evil reign,

For there power was stronger,

And so they lived peacefully,

Together and Forever."

Everything was quiet for a while until a loud sob was heard from the miko. All eyes turn towards her as they stared into the brown watery eyes of the miko. Her face was red from crying as the tears were falling down her cheeks.

"That's…so sad…" she choked out. The dragon nodded.

"Yes…it is…"

"Who…who was the girl? I mean…I saw a picture of her in my book but…it never said who." She said, trying to wipe away the tears.

"I cannot tell you that, but I can tell you that the demon is in fact Sesshomaru."

"…and the dragon?"

"That would be us…"

Kagome made an 'o' shape with her mouth when another question came to mind.

"I never got to ask for your names." The dragon gave a slight chuckle.

"My name is San and this here is my brother Maru."

Kagome stared at the dragon with her puffy eyes. "San-Maru?" They nodded.

"Miko." Kagome turned her head around to face Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru?"

He could not believe that he was about to say this but…

"Since the half-breed is not here to protect you…" he massaged his head, "…you're going to be under my care until you are ready to return to him." he stated.

Kagome's eyes widened as her eyes started to water more until a never ending stream of tears fell down her cheeks and onto the ground. To Sesshomaru's surprise, Kagome ran towards him before rapping her arms around his waist and pulled him into another embrace, but what the miko said next made his eyes widen.

"That was the nicest thing you have ever said to me, Sesshomaru. Thank you." she said, burying her head into his armor. Without thinking it through, he slowly raised his clawed hand and gently placed it on the top of her head.

Kagome's hand tightened its grip on Sesshomaru's left sleeve and started to sob.

"D…do you…pr…promise?" Sesshomaru looked down at the miko.

"You have my word, miko."

A small smile formed on Kagome's lips. "Ok…"

For some reason, Sesshomaru's eyes softened as he stared at the miko. He closed his eyes as a small smile of his own formed on his lips.

"Hn, you have my word indeed, miko." he repeated.

'_You have my word as an ally, Kagome…_'

---

Ok so this one might be a tad bit confusing only because I was having a hard time trying to figure out what to type…but I hope you enjoy it! REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	6. AN

A/N: Sorry to say but I'm not going to be updating anytime soon…I will still do the story but I'm just so busy with school and other things that I'm going to have to wait until probably around for summer break or earlier…so I hope you can forgive me…thanks and enjoy…


End file.
